forgotten past
by kokoko16
Summary: why is hikari not coming to school? even when the S.A visit her at home nobody is answering the door,where is she?, is something to do with her past and how will kei react to this.keikari all the way.please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own S.A**

**CHAPTER 1: gone?**

………………………………………**.**

It was a typical day at the greenhouse, akira was killing tadashi, kei was working on his laptop and Ryuu was on his hands and knees begging megumi and jun not to play another musical piece.

Everything was normal except that one person was missing. hikari

"where is my Hikari? "asked Akira in a more demanding than inquisitive tone. "I haven't seen her today"

" Maybe she's in class? "suggested ryuu.

" Maybe, but its lunch; her classes are over "said Akira starting to get worried.

" Or maybe she is hiding from you ,Akira. I dare say that the way you seem to hug her ,your precious Hikari may believe she's being suffocated rather then being held in an affectionate embrace."muttered Kei in a cold voice , not taking his eyes off the laptop screen. As usual he tried to hide the fact that he indeed was anxious to know where the 'light' of his life was.

"YOU BEAST ! HOW DARE YOU THINK MY ANGEL IS HIDING FROM ME –"

Then the greenhouse door opened. All the S.A looked up to see who it was. Apart from kei who carried on typing

Its was Atsushi Hanazono, hikari's older brother.

"hey, atsushi ,what are you doing here?"said akira "oh and have you seen hikari I cant seem to find her today"

"Actually, that's what I came here to tell you about, erm… Hikari, well she wont be coming in for a few months"

Kei stopped typing,_**a few months without seeing his precious hikari! why what's happened?**_

"why what happened?"wrote megumi on her writing pad.

"sorry, I cant really explain, right now "said atsushi "I just came to inform you in person she wont be coming in for a while."

"well ,that's just making us want to know more ,what wrong,"moaned Akira

Atsushi sighed in a miserable tone_** these S.A are really getting on my nerves cant they understand ,what Hikari may be going throught.**_

"Ok listen because I don't want to repeat myself ,hikari has been getting death threats from somebody she used to know from her past "

……………………….

What did you think . I know its crap so review so I can get better.

Love kokoko16

xxx


	2. Chapter 2:mystery

**Chapter 2 :mystery**

* * *

**Flash back:**

Atsushi sighed in a miserable tone _**these S.A are really getting on my nerves cant they understand, what Hikari may be going through.**_

"Ok listen because I don't want to repeat myself ,hikari has been getting death threats from somebody she used to know from her past "

* * *

The S.A stood there in a stuuned silence,

"who would send my hikari death threats?"asked akira

"Nobody you all would know off"replied atsushi

"What?"

"Hikari _does_ have friends outside the S.A you know ,"

"Well they're not so much friends if they send her death threats "said a furious voice ,everyones head turned to kei .His face was in angry mode and his infamous dark aura was growing.

'_**Scary'**_thought everyone else.

"So who is it?and why are they doing this?"wrote Megumi .

"Well we don't know for certain but its definitely a childhood mate,how do I say this, the threats ,they were in like a love letter form,almost like they must have liked her but she(as usual)didn't notice and now they want to have her ,or to kill her so nobody else can have her"said Atsushi.

Tadashi turned to Kei and grinned

"Wow kei ,bet you never thought of giving hikari a love letter to tell her about your feelings,_Oh My Dear Hikari,I kei takshima have loved you ardently for a decade……-" _mocked Tadashi in a high posh voice.

"Shut up !"snapped Kei wondering at the same time that a love letter to hikari would have been a good idea.

"Well anyway where is Hikari now? ,and did you tell the police about whats happened?said Ryuu

"Well that's the problem ….Hikari ,she erm ran away to fix this"

"WHAT!"

"All she left was a note"Then he took out a a small piece of paper,which they then read :

Dear Atsushi , mum and dad

Gotta sort out all this,nobody would send be those letters without a agood reason,don't worry I will be staying with a friend,in the meantime just tell the school im off on holiday but please don't tell the S.A about this they will only get worried.

Bye love hikari

xxx

* * *

Sorry it was so short ,got writer's block please review!!

xxxxxxxxx

Merry Nearly christmas by the way!!

Love Kokoko16


	3. Chapter 3:hole in my heart

To my dear readers

i'm sorry,i'm sorry, i'm sorry that I havent updated in a long time ,i was sooooo busy and also I didnt get an alert with lot of ur reviews.

Any way so this chapter is a little longer

I hope its alright

love kokoko16

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Chapter 3:hole in my heart

"_I my love will glow, to guide you when in times of darkness "_

* * *

**flash back:**

**Hikari's note:**

Dear Atsushi , mum and dad

Gotta sort out all this,nobody would send be those letters without a a good reason,don't worry I will be staying with a friend,in the meantime just tell the school im off on holiday but please don't tell the S.A about this they will only get worried.

Bye love hikari

* * *

Kei was sitting alone in a dark room,looking around there was his desk with a laptop on it and a stack load of paper work.**(**_geez ! Feel sorry for the poor guy why did I make him have a load of work to do?!)_

The handsome boy around 17 years old sat silently on his armchair,not moving at all,it was almost as if somebody had made a real life statue of him unable to feel the emotions of reality.

However if you thought that ,then you have no idea what this guy was really like,and that at his moment in time Takishima Kei was at his most vulnerable he had ever been ,in his heart.

**Kei POV**

_'Hikari where are you?' _The his voice inside his head wasn't angry at all,but it was weak ,so weak that you wouldve thought this guy was suicidal.

_'Hikari please come back, please !' 'You never told me about those letters,why? Didnt you trust me?_

_Or is it simply you thought I would laugh at you,silly little miss rank 2'_

Kei smiled sadly as he imagined the voice of the girl he loved in his mind

"_Dont call me miss rank 2!"_

_**END OF POV**_

**The telephone rang, kei let it ring atleast 5 times before he picked it up and held it to his ear lifelessly **

"KEI ,YOU LAZY PIG! WAKE UP AND GET A LIFE ! HIKARI IS MISSING AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS SULK IN YOUR ROOM!"Screeched a familiar voice.

Kei's eyes bulged out wide awake,he was surprised to hear Akira's screaming (not that he wasnt used to it already but he had specifically changed all his telephone numbers so that Akira specifically couldn't contact him outside of school -what a waste!) so late in the evening.

"Dont be so stupid ,Baka" replied Kei " Do you think i been sleeping this whole time!,i have been researching all the people who could be the suspects to the pedo sending Hikari those letters"

"Oh "said Akira ,her voice softened "sorry about that ,anyway the rest of us have just been to Hikari's house ,well er you see her parents were out ,they were talking to the police at the station about the notes and Hikari 's disappearance ,so we have been investigating in her room .Il cut to the chase ,detective clueless (Tadashi ) miraculously found one of the letters that were sent to Hikari by the Pedo.

"It said :

_'you knew that I loved you ,you knew that you were breaking my fragile heart, and still you pretended to hide beneath that innocent shell of yours, thats fine though,because if I can't have you nobody can,and nobody will .I will take care of that,you will see._

_Always remember I love you,that why you must die._

_Love your long lost friend_

_S.T"_

There was an awkward silence after that,

"WHO THE F*** IS S.T!?" asked kei,not trying to hide his rage.

"Like I would know! We are going to hikari's old elementary school ,you know before she met us and came to hasuken ,maybe this S.T will be in one of those private records or something."

"Ok then we will go there tomorrow, find out who this idiot it ,track him down and kill him"

"Absolutely" replied Akira ,agreeing with kei for once "and ,er kei?"

"yes. What?"

"i just thought why _**didn't**__ you send Hikari a love letter like this person did,might have worked"_

"_SHUT UP"_

_Takshima kei then realised how fast his heart beat was ,he then raised his hand up to it,and closed his eyes._

_he thought_

_'don't worry hikari ,i will find you ,I love you ,only you can heal this hole in my heart'_

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW_

_and happy easter!_

_Love kokoko16_


End file.
